Sound of Silence
by Call Me Fin
Summary: "I lunge forward, a scream reverberating in my throat. Her hand slips from my own, as her howl echoes in my ears, a resounding sound that continues even after she's long gone and fallen." Welcome to the 58th Hunger Games!
1. Sillage

_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_  
_But your blade it might be too sharp._

* * *

**Luxlee Graise, 11, District Four Citizen**

* * *

I'll never understand my family. Just as they'll never understand me. They can be as fake as they want to each other, but why bother? We're dysfunctional, there's no denying that, so why pretend that everything is normal? Why continue with these fake smiles and the awkward encounters? We're broken, and there's no fixing us.

My father is the worse. He's turned heartless, and there's no saving him. And yet, my mother still tries. She continues to treat him as her king and seems completely unaffected by anything he does, even after the numerous beatings not only she, but me and Serenity have received. She'll watch as he tosses us around, and then rub his arm when it begins to get sore from all the hitting.

Serenity is just as bad though. Even after everything that has happened, she still prances around with that disgustingly fake smile on. She's still all about appearances, and she is still as vain as ever. I haven't even seen her cry yet. Not when it was all over, not when the beatings started, and not even when my mother told us it was our fault that father hit us.

I haven't stopped crying. Crying is all I seem to do anymore. I can barely pull myself out of bed most days, but no one cares. I'm eleven years old, and I don't want to be here anymore. How fucked up is that? I'd rather be gone than live the life I'm living. How fair is it that while other kids my age are out making childhood memories, I struggle to keep myself stable long enough to dress myself.

I'm nothing more than a kid, but I've been forced to grow up fast. And I don't know who I blame more for it; my family, or him.

Just under two years ago Evan volunteered. I had begged and I had pleaded, but anyone who knew Evan knew that once he set his mind to something, there was no changing it. And he had decided long ago that he was volunteering for the Games, and nothing I could do would ever change that.

It drove us apart. It was awkward. How could I have a normal conversation with him when I knew he had a chance of dying? It was all I thought about, and it was all we talked about. That is until we just stopped talking.

My parents and sister had quite the opposite opinion than me. They were full supporters of Evan's volunteering, but eventually he got as sick of talking about volunteering for the Games with them as he did with me.

One day we woke up and Evan was just gone. He didn't tell anyone, or leave a note, he was just gone. We searched but he had all but disappeared. It drove us even more apart, and made everyone in my house sick with worry. I guess that's probably when my depression started.

Evan didn't turn up until a few months later at the Reaping, where he stuck to his word and volunteered. By then he was unrecognizable; his once short hair had been grown out, and he must have doubled his weight in muscle alone.

When we went to say goodbye, he was cold and distant, barely talking to us other than to ask us politely to leave after only a few moments of being in the room.

My mother cried, and my father raged. It was that night when we saw Evan once again completely changed into a sex toy for the Capitol that my father hit my mother for the first time.

Over the next week, everything got worse. My mother and I didn't stop crying, and my father continued to spiral out of control until my mother couldn't even leave the house because of the bruises. I didn't leave my bed, my eyes glued to the screen as Evan fought his way through the Games.

I could probably count the number of hours I slept on one hand, and I can't tell you how much I cried over that week.

The feeling of relief when Evan won was overwhelming. I bawled, and screamed, and shook until I couldn't breath. My brother was coming home, I was going to get him back and everything was going to go back to normal.

Nine year old me couldn't be anymore naive.

It was only a few days after the Games when Evan had his interview. The one where he had announced he would be living in the Capitol for the remainder of his life. He tore me apart word by word, announcing there was nothing back in District Four for him, _nothing at all_.

He should have died in that arena. It would have been easier. I would have cried, and cried, but eventually I'd have gotten over it. It's a lot harder to get closure knowing he's still alive, still walking around and living his life, any thoughts of his little sister who once saw him as a god completely vacant from his mind.

Evan destroyed me, and there's no way I could ever recover from this. I should be dead, we should all be dead. We're barely living anyways, just struggling through life barely holding on. I don't blame Serenity for wanting to volunteer in a few years, the Games would give me everything I want; death, or answers.

I just can't decide which one I want more.

* * *

_**Song: Elastic Heart - Sia** _

* * *

**A/N: Yes, viola I'm doing this? On my own this time how exciting I'm growing up! This one I'm on my own and alot older than I was so hopefully this one works out unlike certain other stories... Anyways, I'm opening it now because my exams are finally finished, and my next semester is pathetically easy, so I'd like a new project to work on.**

**I'm not doing a full open submission, mostly because I don't want to end up with a lot of submissions for certain spots and none for others. So there's a list on my profile which you may notice already has a few spots marked off. Once I have received a tribute I am for sure on I will update the list with their spot to avoid multiple good submissions to the same spot.**

**Other than that, submit if you want I guess? All other information is on my profile for you to take a gander at and I will see what you come up with!**

**Oh, and welcome to Sound of Silence!**


	2. Convivencia

_And I want it, I want my life so bad_  
_ I'm doing everything I can_

* * *

**Serenity Graise, 15, District Four Citizen**

* * *

I can barely contain my excitement as I begin my journey up the long set of steps that lead to the large front doors of District Four's training academy. It's a long climb, but it's apart of the training, or so I'm told.

Fifteen years old and I've never trained professionally a day of my life. But I've decided I want to volunteer when I'm eighteen, and nothing is going to stop me. If I get rejected, then I'll just go against the academy and train myself. But I really want to get accepted.

I pump my legs as fast I can, scaling the stairs with ease. I've never trained here, but I've been a fishers daughter my whole life. My father never actually let me use a trident or spear, but I can net just about anything, and swimming is totally my thing.

I guess it's not much to go on, but I've still got a few years. They can make me into one of those killers I see on tv, and I can finally show the world that the Graise family isn't a bunch of assholes like Evan.

I shake the thought of my brother from my mind, and plaster my smile back on my face. No point in thinking about that loser. I'm the new Graise career. The new, and better one.

I finally reach the top of the stairs, and I instantly grab the door handle and whip open the door. I expect to see careers and weapons everywhere, but instead I see a small man sat behind a small desk, and that's it.

"Can I help you?" the man asks, and I step forward with a bright smile.

"Serenity Graise, I have an appointment," I say, twirling my dark black hair. The man doesn't smile back, instead flipping through a book until he finds my name, and motions me to one of many doors I hadn't noticed near the back of the room.

I scurry through the door, again with the expectation of a large gym with weapons and careers everywhere, but once again I am let down.

A tall lady stands by herself, starring out what appears to be a window. She doesn't turn as I step into the room, instead continuing to stare out the window.

I'm not exactly sure what to do, and since there's nothing else in the room, I walk over to join her at the window. And when I look out I finally see what I came here to see.

There are kids everywhere, each wielding weapons, some at dummies, and some at each other. I can't help but smile as I realize that's where I will be soon. Hopefully.

"Normally we don't accept people at your age. It doesn't give us much time to get you ready, but we simply could not give up the chance to have a second Graise tribute."

"I'd rather prove myself, and not be compared to my brother. If you wouldn't mind," I snarl, though I'm sure that's not my best bet at a good first impression.

"Fair enough," she says, finally turning to face me. "Now Serenity, I want you to look out there and find this years volunteers."

I know who they are, their names and pictures were released only yesterday. I quickly scan the room, eyes darting from face to face until I find the first volunteer.

"Dalton Bonavich, he's over there standing by the spears. Doesn't look to be doing much."

"Good," she smiles. "And the girl?"

Again my eyes scan the faces of almost every potential tribute in that room, but the girls face is not among them.

"Laelle Delma. I can't seem to find here, ma'am."

"Perhaps this isn't the best idea then, you training. It's a simple task to find a single girl in one single room," the woman says, turning to leave.

I quickly grab her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. I did not come here to be given up on so easy.

Still holding her arm, I search the crowd again, spending an extra few seconds on each person. I don't see her face, but when I look over at a fire building station, I see a brunette girl sat down, facing the other way. It's gotta be her.

"Laelle Delma. She's at the fire building station, facing the other way." I say with a grin, and surprisingly the women smiles.

I take that as a good thing, letting go of her arm.

"Strong grip," she chuckles, rubbing her arm.

"I really want this," I admit. She doesn't say anything else, but she does motion for me to follow her as we exit the room.

We walk back through the room with the man and the desk, and through a different door, this one leading to a staircase down, and once again another door. I follow the women, who I just realize hasn't introduced herself. My father would say that is rude, and my mother would agree with him.

She pushes open the door, and I quickly realize it leads to the gym I had seen from the window. When the door open, every pair of eyes in that room turns to face me. A normal person would shrink away, but this is where I'm most comfortable; at the centre of attention.

I do nothing but smile, turning to each and every eye that stares at me. Lingering on Dalton and Laelle - Laelle smiling back, and Dalton winking at me.

"I think you'll fit in nicely here," the woman says, and I let out a large sigh of relief.

I did it. I'm in right? I have to be. I can train, and volunteer for the Games, and win. I can become the more popular Graise sibling, and finally put Evan in his place.

After all, it's what he deserves.

What kind of person walks out on their family?

* * *

**Song: Elastic Heart - Sia**

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second chapter, along with the tribute list and the blog - which is linked on my profile. It was supposed to go last night, but blogger decided to give me a hard time and was still being quite sketchy this morning so if anythings weird about the blog, please feel free to let me know.**

**Congratulations to those who got accepted, and my apologies to those who didn't. Nothing personal but hey there's only 24 spots. Mostly I'm too lazy and awkward to message everyone so yah if your tributes name is on the list go you, if not I am sorry.**

**I'm aiming to update once a week, twice if I'm feeling it. But life does happen so my apologies if I'm slightly late. But anyways here's the list:**

**District One**  
Female: Anora Colliare, 18  
Male: Arion Chenier, 18

**District Two**  
Female: Ari Cheval, 18  
Male: Lucas Ritori, 18

**District Three**  
Female: Ella Fairclough, 16  
Male: Zander Vermont, 13

**District Four**  
Female: Laelle Delma, 18  
Male: Dalton Bonavich, 18

**District Five**  
Female: Lanora Farryn, 16  
Male: Tate Hartigan, 15

**District Six**  
Female: Ainsely Embers, 17  
Male: Surrah Nissen, 16

**District Seven**  
Female: Amoret Vassiere, 17  
Male: Avery Reising, 16

**District Eight**  
Female: Taela Morrisette, 16  
Male: Cinthio L'Anse, 17

**District Nine**  
Female: Skylie Farrow, 15  
Male: Terron Halier, 18

**District Ten**  
Female: Lucerne Alderney, 18  
Male: Lozen Harrow, 12

**District Eleven**  
Female: Khalla Henshawe, 15  
Male: Judah Tunneson, 16

**District Twelve**  
Female: Reyna Calhoun, 17  
Male: Caleb Foster, 16


	3. Schwellenangst

_Feet don't fail me now_  
_Take me to the finish line_

* * *

**Taela Morisette, 16, District Eight Female**

* * *

With a jerk I instantly sit up in bed, opening my eyes to the sound of my mothers voice hollering at me to get my butt out of bed. Two seconds ago I was fast asleep, and now the sun is glaring in my eyes, making my already pounding headache worse. Why I thought going to a party the day before the reaping was a good idea is beyond me, but now hungover me has to deal with the consequences set in place by drunk me. We were celebrating, I remind myself, but it doesn't stop the drumming in my ears in the slightest.

I pull myself out of bed, and almost instantly my stomach unsettles; the combination of last nights activities and the nerves for today making a deadly combination. I want to throw up, but my mother is already suspicious enough, and there's no way I need her finding out about my drinking. Not when my career is 'just starting to flourish'.

I force myself to keep it down, and step into the shower. My brain struggles to decipher what actually happened last night, and what memories were just dreams. I remember telling myself I wasn't going to drink that much - I was going to have a few drinks to take the edge off, but I was going to remain coherent. Clearly that plan went out the window as soon as I started drinking, as always.

As I step out of the shower, I'm suddenly thankful my family is rich enough to afford warm, running water. I can't imagine how the rest of my District goes through life with cold showers. It's just not something I could do, and thankfully I don't have to.

I quickly comb my hair, and go through my usual routine of applying the makeup I see fit, and getting myself ready to tackle the day. Spending extra time brushing my teeth, in order to hide the alcohol that I'm sure still lingers on my breath.

When I'm done, I scour my closet for something to wear. Of course my profession, and my family requires me so wear something nice - not that I would ever want to wear anything else. I deserve the best, and that's what I've gotten myself. I don't rely on my parents for much anymore, I mean they still pay the bills, but I can buy my own clothes and whatnot. I'm not a child anymore, and as much as they resent the idea, I need to start becoming more independent. I'm certainly not their baby girl anymore.

I go through a multitude of outfits, but my minds always go back to the dark blue romper I have deemed my favourite outfit. It's a perfect mixture of classy and casual. I slip into the outfit, and immediately go over to my full length mirror and admire myself in it. I've never been one to be overly arrogant, but I can't say I don't appreciate my beauty, as most people do.

I leave my room, and smile at mother as I enter he kitchen. She smiles back but doesn't say a word, instead returning to stirring whatever concoction she's making. I sit down at the table along side my father and sister; my father reading today's newspaper and my sister is doing nothing but starring at me, a devious looking grin on her face.

"What?" I snark, and she does nothing but shake her head, the same grin never leaving her face.

My mother sets a plate down in front of her, effectively distracting her from whatever it was she thinks she was doing. I receive a similar plate, as does my father and mother, and we all sit down to eat together. Something that happens exactly once a year, on the morning of the reaping.

Ceres does not touch her breakfast, but the rest of us dig in, not as stupidly obsessed with our figure as my sister is.

There are a few shared words here and there, but for the most part we all stay silent. I'd like to think it's over the fear of either myself or my sister being reaped, but more than likely we're all just too focused on our own life's to care.

Even with my family, I'm uncomfortable. I don't like the lack of conversation, and I especially don't like the lack of conversation about me. It's almost an addiction, my need to have all eyes on me. When their not, I can't help but feel like I may not be good enough. Am I not exciting enough? Am I boring? My fists instinctively begin to clench, and my nails dig into my skin until I can feel my skin tearing.

"Taela, what did you do last night?" Ceres asks, her grin back on her face. She must have heard me come in, in my no doubt drunken state. Oh shit, I better not have talked to her.

"Nothing exciting."

I receive three skeptical glances, but no one questions it further. Perhaps they believe me, or perhaps they already know, but are not ready to come to terms with it.

They want me to be perfect, and I try, but everyone has flaws.

I've climbed the popularity ladder, and have become one of the most recognizable faces in District Eight. I've followed in my mother footsteps, and have began modelling District Eight's top designers clothes, just like she wanted. I'm well-mannered, and cultured, but sometimes the whole facade becomes too much for me. I'm a teenager, and sometimes I just have to let lose. And I do that through the parties, though the drugs and the alcohol, and the meaningless sex.

I don't act my age all the time, but sometimes I just have to. And that's something my parents can't quite comes to term with.

My life is fine, but as any teen can tell you it's stressful. Parties are my relief, my chance to let go, and I know without them I'd more than likely quite literally go crazy.

"It's time for the Reaping," my mother suddenly says, and I can feel last nights drinks threatening to make another appearance.

"Remember, no matter what we keep it together." Of course my father is only worried about appearances, even if this could be the last day he sees one of his daughters.

"Yes father," Ceres whispers, but I don't say a word as we head out the door.

The looming Reaping taking away any thoughts about caring for my father, or his stupid appearances.

* * *

**Lucas Rittori, 18, District Two Male**

* * *

"So Lucas, how does it feel being this years District Two male volunteer?" My brother Tristan asks, pretending to hold a microphone in front of my face.

I let out a loud laugh, pretending to straighten out my tie, fully intent on playing along.

"Well sir, I'm glad you asked. Honestly, it's an honour! I've waited my whole life, and I am super excited I will be volunteering along side my smoking hot District partner!"

Tristan laughs, but the mic ringing out throughout the square cuts him off. My stomach does a little flip, as I realize my time is almost here. I'm excited, but just as any sane person would be, I'm nervous.

"No matter what, we're proud of you Lucas. Go kill it," Tristan says with a rough pat on the back. I nod my head in thanks, and he turns to join the rest of our family in the back section.

I follow suit, pushing past the sea of people until I get to the appropriate section, and even then I don't bother passing the ropes.

I'm the volunteer, everyone knows that, but it's not unheard of for bitter volunteer wannabes to try and steal the spot. I can't let that happen. I need to volunteer, and I need to win.

The escort begins her speech, and I do try and listen. I attempt to focus on her every word, but my minds all jittery from excitement, so I struggle to comprehend what she's really saying. I hear her talk, but my mind can't decipher what she's saying.

Eventually it starts to hurt my brain, so I resort to tuning her out, my mind wandering to the Capitol, and the Games.

It's always been a dream of mine to be a career. To volunteer for the Games, be loved by the Capitol, and to be crowned victor. The killing is just an unfortunate consequence that comes with volunteering. It's not something I particularly look forward to, but it's something I know I'll be able to do when the time comes.

It can't be that hard, can it? Luckily my weapon of choice doesn't require me to be anywhere near my victims. Just a simple release of the string, and I'm one step closer to being crowned victor.

To stab someone, and actually feel the life drain out of them might be a different story. Naturally, it's my life over anyone else's, but up close and personal has never really been my thing. I prefer my distance, so the bow fits me perfectly.

"Shall we begin?" The crowds cheers pull me from my thoughts, and my stomach does another flip.

I watch as the woman walks over to the first bowl, and a rather unorthodox thought occurs to me. It would be entirely to easy, from my position, for me to shoot the escort. If I had my bow right now, I could kill her before anyone even knew what had happened. She's unprotected it, and it makes me wonder why no ones ever tried that before? I would never kill the poor woman, but what about those rebels we're warned about in school. From the poorer Districts? We're told that they live like animals, so why haven't they taken the opportunity?

I guess if I really want, I could just ask one of them when we get o the Capitol, but something tells me they wouldn't react well to that.

Suddenly, a name is being called, and the crowd is cheering. Without thinking, me feet start running towards the stage, and up the stairs that lead me to the escort.

"And you are?" She says with a smile.

I'm suddenly aware of how many people are watching me, not just from my District, but all over Panem. This is my chance to make a good first impression, but I can't even get the words out to introduce myself.

Luckily for me, someone in the crowd takes it upon themselves to start cheering my name, and within a few seconds 'Lucas Rittori' is being cheered throughout the entire square.

"Lucas I take it," the escort yells over the chants, and I smirk in return.

She let's it go on for a few seconds, before she quiets them down with a promise to find out who the female will be.

There was quite the debate on who should be this years female volunteer, but after promising to no matter what volunteer, wether she was chosen or not, Ari Cheval was given the spot.

She's a petite blonde, with a nice face and body. And honestly, I couldn't be happier that it's her whose volunteering, and not any of the other less appealing girls.

The escort once again reads out a name, and the crowd reacts by loudly cheering. Somewhere amongst the sea of people, Ari emerges and climbs onto the stage, the glare that always seems to be on her face is as present as ever.

This time, the crowd is chanting her name before the escort even has the chance to ask. Ari doesn't react at all, she just robotically takes her place beside me, glaring at the cameras, the hint of a smirk playing on her face.

This time, the escort doesn't bother attempting to subdue the crowd. She does however instruct me and Ari to shake hands, and we do, posing a second for the cameras. As I hold Ari's hand, I can't help but notice how small it is, and how small she is.

I smile at her, and she smiles back, releasing my hand. I don't know much about her, but I do know she's the loner type, and uses a crossbow, but that's about the extent of my knowledge.

Oh, I also know she's extremely attractive, but that's besides the point. I probably should have done some research, but it seemed trivial at the time. Why learn about her when I know she'll end up dead?

Why learn about any of the tributes when I know they'll end up dead? I'm not going to make friends, I'm going to win, and to do that I need to keep my distance.

Physically or mentally, distance is always a good thing.

* * *

**Lucerne Alderney, 18, District Ten Female**

* * *

As soon as we walk through the doors leading to the backstage area, my smile drops. I can feel the tears coming, so I immediately push through the door that my escort says is mine. I step into the small room, holding nothing more than a chair and a couch, and a few scattered pictures on the wall, and throw myself on the couch.

Being reaped was not apart of the plan. I was supposed to escape the reaping today, and be free for the rest of my life. I was supposed to live on the farm, and be happy, and have a normal life without these Games.

I was going to forget the Games were even a thing, and surround myself with only happy things. But now I'm either going to die a very public death, or become a known murderer.

And even worse than that, the whole country is going to be watching my every move for the next several days. I'm going to have to talk in front of people, and make allies, and the interview.. The tears really start to fall now, and there's nothing I can do to stop them.

A few moments later, I hear the door being thrown open, and a large group of people steps into the room. I look up to see the whole family has managed to get themselves into this small room, and I can't help but smile up at them, attempting to wipe the tears from my eyes.

Most of them are crying, or have been crying, and they all just kinda stare at me, no one saying a word. I want them to say something, and I want them to stop starring at me like I'm already dead, but I don't know what to say to get them to.

"Mom?" I say through whimpers.

"Oh baby," she cries, throwing herself at me. I wrap my arms around her, and cry harder. Hard enough that I soon begin to choke, and my mother just squeezes me tighter.

We stay like that for a while, without saying a word. But eventually she has to let go, and I let her, though I want nothing more than to stay like that forever.

My father and siblings are all crying harder now, and I can't stop the sobs that shake my whole body.

And then like a switch goes off in my body, I realize I need to get myself together. I'm eighteen years old, I'm not helpless, and I need to get my act together.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I smile up at my father, and he sends a confused look back at me.

"I'll be fine," I choke out, though my voice cracks one too many times for it to sound convincing.

"You just have to hide," my older brother says.

"I can't win the Games if I hide the whole time."

"Well you can't kill anyone Lucy, that's horrible! And you certainly can't die.."

Could I kill someone? Could I sacrifice the life of another in return for my own? My mind instantly wanders to Lozen. Of course the year I'm reaped, I'm reaped along side a twelve year old. Could I kill him?

"I'll do what I need to do," I decide, and my father face turns to pure horror. "Do you not want me to return?"

"We do, but killing is not right." This time it's my mother, and I feel like I've been stabbed in the gut. Do they not care about me? Do they realize that if I don't kill, I'll die?

"Time is up," a man says from the door, and the panic in my mothers eyes is evident.

She hugs me again, and so does my father, and my siblings, and we share I love you's, and then they're being ushered out the room and I suddenly feel completely alone.

In the panic, I forgot to ask what my mother meant. Would she really rather me not come home? I can't stop the tears this time, and they begin to fall down my face again.

No one else will come, I've always been a family girl. I'm not good at social interactions with people I don't know, so making friends has never been my forte.

It's not long after that our escort appears at my door, summoning me to follow her through a lengthy set of halls. When we finally get through the building, the escort opens the door to what she calls a car, and motions for me to get inside. I do as I'm told, climbing inside the vibrating contraption.

"Lozen will be a while yet, he had more visitors than you," she says matter of fact like, slamming the door quickly after. Of course Lozen has more visitors; he's young, and cute, and destined to die. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole District went to see him, just like when a younger kid shows up dead any other time. People pay more attention to dead kids than they do to older ones. I'm eighteen, and no one really knows me. I'm boring to them, which means I'll probably be just as boring to the Capitol.

Should I try and make a splash? Or is going under the radar a better plan? The tears begin to form again at the mere thought of actually having to make a decision between the two. It's life or death now. Everything I do will either kill me, or kill someone else, and I've already decided that killing is the better option.

* * *

**Song: Born to Die - Lana Del Rey**


	4. Quatervois

_So open my eyes_  
_Tell me I'm alive_

* * *

**Lozen Harrow, 12, District Ten Male**

* * *

The train is nice, it really is. But it's rather hard to focus on that when I have to deal with the tension that seems to have settled over our team.

Lucerne hasn't said a word to anyone, and the mentors are no where to be found. It's just me and the escort talking, and there's only so much I can talk about before I run out of things to say and the awkward silence falls over us all over again.

Should I try and talk to Lucerne? My mama would tell me I should, but that scowl hasn't left her face since she sat down, and something tells me she's not much of a talker.

Maybe I should be like Lucerne? Maybe I should be mad, or upset, but the truth is I have no idea how to feel. I'm going to die, that's a given, but there's nothing I can do to stop that, so what can I do? I can't go home, and I'm on my own now, and my mama taught me a lot, but this was certainly not one of those things.

I guess I'll just have to stay strong, and hope that when the time comes it'll be painless.

"Lozen, have you thought about allies?"

I mull over the question before answering. "Yes, and I've decided I don't want any allies."

My escort gasps, and even Lucerne looks surprised, but it only makes sense. I'm not strong, or particularly smart, I have nothing to offer anybody, and I know I'd just drag anyone down. It's better for me to just stick with myself and do whatever I want to do.

"Are you psycho or just stupid?" I look over and am happy to hear Lucerne speak for the first time, even if what she said wasn't particularly nice.

"Neither," I simply say, shrugging my shoulders and smiling at the older girl.

"Perhaps seeing the other tributes will change your mind, why don't we turn on the Reapings?"

When neither Lucerne or I object, the escort flicks on the giant screen that hangs from the wall and relaxes back into her chair.

I know seeing the other tributes won't change my mind, but I mines well see what I'm up against.

It's only a few seconds after the tv flickers to life that the words District One are being written across the screen, until it again flashes and reveals a town square almost similar to District Ten's, except of course this town square looks a lot better kept than my town square.

It's only another few seconds before the women on stage is calling out a name, and a pretty girl is quickly running to the stage. She's tall, a lot taller than me, and has a grin on her face that looks like she's a little bit too excited to be there.

"I'm Anora Colliare, and I volunteer," she grunts when she reaches the stage, and the escort smirks in response. Right, this is District One, which means these people are killers, or at least that's what mama says.

The girl goes on about how excited she is for the Games, and how excited she is to be getting out of her District, and me and Lucerne share a concerned look as the girl finally returns the mic to the escort and takes her spot on stage.

Without hesitation the lady selects another name, and soon after a boy is heading towards the stage. The first thing I notice is the lack of pep in his step that his District partner possessed, and the lack of smile on his face is either reassuring, or way more concerning, I just don't know which.

"Arion Chenier, male volunteer," he deadpans into the mic, and then immediately takes his spot beside Anora, who is still grinning like a maniac.

The screen quickly goes black, and District Two is soon written in bright red letters.

A name is called, and this time it's a boy who volunteers first. He takes the stage, and when asked his name he hesitates, but a few moments later the crowd is screaming "Lucas Rittori", and I gather that's the boy's name.

He doesn't look as confident as I think he should, but when the escort moves away from him and the crowd moves on, he seems to be a little bit more comfortable. Poor guy clearly isn't all about the attention.

Before I know what's happening, the escort has called out a name and once again there is another volunteer. The girl is rather small, and she hides any emotion behind a vicious looking scowl. Out of all the tributes we've seen so far, this girl, Ari Cheval as she introduces herself, is the most intimidating, and I don't even know why.

The screen quickly fades to black and I take the opportunity to look over at Lucerne, who sits gazing out the window, seemingly completely absorbed in her own thoughts, and definitely not paying attention to the reaping.

I decide not to interrupt her, because that would be rude, and that is definitely not what I am. Instead I turn my attention back to the screen, and see there is already a boy standing on stage.

He can't be much older than me, but he sure looks a lot more confident than I'm sure I looked. In fact he's smiling, though I can't help but notice the slight tremble in his body that makes me believe he's not as confident as he looks. Maybe he would be a nice ally? I mean, it's not like I'd bring him down any, he can't be much more capable than me.

The camera scans the crowd until it lands on a girl whose probably the same age as Zander, and I instantly feel bad for District Three. But suddenly there is an outbreak in the crowd, and the camera zooms in on a girl and a man standing dead centre of the isle. The girl seems to spit in the face of the older man, and wiggles out of his grip before sprinting right past the reaped girl and climbing the steps to the stage.

My escort let's out a loud gasp, and I struggle to hold one in myself. A District Three volunteer? It's practically unheard of.

"Ella Fairclough, and I volunteer," the girl whispers, an uneasy grin covering her face. Maybe I'm still in shock that someone who wasn't a career would volunteer for this, but there's something about the girl that makes me question her sanity.

Before I can further analyze though, her face has disappeared from the screen and District Four is next.

Much like the other two career Districts, there is a pair of volunteers. The boy goes first, confidently walking towards the stage, smirking at no one in particular. He introduces himself as Dalton Bonavich, winking at the escort and causing her cheeks to turn a rosy red.

When it's time for the girl to volunteer, she casually walks up to the stage in a flowing dress that looks like it could trip her at any second. When she nears the stage Dalton sprints down the steps and grabs her hand, helping her make them up it safely.

I can't help but find the pair cute, even if they're bloodthirsty monsters, they're still human, so why not make a friend before they both probably die.

The screen fades to black again, but before District Five shows up, Lucerne is suddenly grabbing my hand, causing me to jump.

"You're not going in there alone, got it? We're allies and you don't have a choice. Just the two of us, no one else, ok?"

I'm shocked, but before I can really think about my head is nodding in agreement. Lucerne let's out a small smile, before returning her gaze to the window and quickly getting lost in her thoughts again.

I guess I won't be going into the arena alone.

* * *

**Ainsely Embers, 17, District Six Female**

* * *

I sit cross-legged on one of the big fancy couches that the Capitol has provided us, feeling the slight motion of the train moving as I refuse to peal my eyes from the television. It's important I know my competition, because there's nothing else I can do to keep myself alive.

I'm not strong, physically or mentally, and I know I'm probably one of the biggest push-overs in District Six, but I simply refuse to allow myself to lose these Games, no I value my life a little bit more than that.

Surah doesn't seem to care though, after the first reaping he simply got up and left the room without a word to me. Not that I'm really complaining, I would much rather be alone.

I do like people, I just hate having to deal with them. I'd much rather sit back and watch those around me, as opposed to being in the thick of a social situation, though I guess I am pretty good at it.

My friends always used to tell me I was too nice, but I don't think there's such a thing. There's no point in not being nice, it doesn't get me anywhere and it only hurts those around me. I'll never understand those people go through life sulking and hating the world, it's not like it helps anything.

I sigh as District Four finally fades away from my screen, happy to no longer have to watch as those arrogant careers take to the stage. They think just because they can wield a weapon that they're guaranteed to win, but I don't understand their logic. There are six of them who volunteer, and everyone knows there's only one victor. So the best they have is a one in six shot, and that's not including the rest of us, who may or may not pose a threat. It's just idiotic to me.

District Five is suddenly on the stage, and when a girls name is called out through the square, everybody looks around in puzzlement as no one steps forward. There's a few moments of silence, before a pair of peacekeepers suddenly emerge from the crowd, dragging an almost unmoving brunette.

Lanora is dragged to the stage without resistance, her face completely blank of all emotion until she is placed upon the stage and she begins to smile. It's a small smile, but it's impressive to say the least. There's no way I would have been able to force myself to smile up there, and I'm suddenly putting the girl on my list of targets. It may seem like nothing, but it shows she has will power.

My list grows again when the boy is reaped, because while he starts off with a worried expression, much like Lanora, Tate has a full smile on his face by the time he has reached the stage. What the heck does District Five put in their water to make being chosen to die so exciting?

When I mentally scroll through my list, I'm a little discouraged to realize that out of the first ten tributes reaped, only the little boy from Three has escaped my radar, and even then I almost added him.

When District Five is gone, and replaced with District Six, my stomach begins to knot at the thought of having to relive my being reaped.

Much like Lanora, when my name was called I was frozen in place and required peacekeeper assistance to complete my journey to the stage. I reticule myself when I watch as I awkwardly look around, nervously tapping my fingers against my thigh. I look like an awkward, weak, freak up there. I'll probably be the laughing stock of this years tributes, and have no hope of allies.

I distract myself from the negative thoughts by really focussing on Surah as he rigidly takes to the stage upon his name being called. I'm almost reassured when I notice he looks almost as awkward as I do, but then I notice something I hadn't notice when this actually took place.

A few seconds after getting on stage, Surah smiles. It's a small smile, but it's definitely there. And it wasn't like either of the smiles from the District Five tributes, it doesn't look forced, or awkward, it looks genuine, almost as if he's excited.

Reading people has always been my thing, but maybe this time I'm wrong? The nervous, fidgety boy I briefly met a few hours ago was certainly not capable of a smile, certainly not after being sentenced to death.

I try my best to forget about it as District Seven appears on screen, but I can't shake that creepy little smile from my head.

When the girl is reaped, I finally get the reaction I've been waiting for. Amoret does nothing but simply cry. Tears fall down her cheeks as she slowly walks to the stage, and I finally allow myself to put her under my radar. If you're not strong enough to keep it together and not cry while being reaped, you certainly aren't strong enough to pose any sort of threat to me.

The boy on the other hand is a different story. Avery doesn't cry, nor does he smile, but he does stomp up to the stage with a rather intimidating glare, and I can't help but shrink back a little when he glares directly at the camera.

Avery Reising, another name added to my target list.

District Eight is next, and they waste no time in calling the girls name. There's a moment of still, before a blonde-haired girl slowly breaks from the crowd and stumbles to the stage. It's obvious to see she's trying, but she simply cannot keep the smile on her face, and instead it just ends up looking painful.

She makes it to the stage, and somewhat manages to keep her smile, but you can see the worry in her whole body. She's shaking, and her eyes are beginning to water. She's nothing special, and I'll even go as far as predicting her as a bloodbath.

"Fuck," I can't help but giggle slightly as the boys name is called, and a rather vulgar word is yelled out throughout the square.

There's not much the boy can do, all eyes are on him now, and he slowly accepts his fate and begins to walk towards the stage.

When he gets there, he doesn't say a word to anyone, and I can't help but notice how far he stands from his District partner.

Some things, as frustrating as it is, I will just never understand. But still, the boy is tall and rather strong looking, so I frustratingly add his name to my target list.

I swear it would have been easier just to make a list of tributes who weren't my targets, because so far I have every tribute except the boy from Three, and the girls from Seven and Eight, and of course myself.

Maybe I'm just too paranoid, or maybe I'm just being cautious. I guess it doesn't matter, these people are threats, and if I want to win, I'll just have to make sure they all die.

Easy enough I suppose.

* * *

**Caleb Foster, 16, District Twelve**

* * *

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Do you ever fucking stop talking?" I slink back into my seat, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment. I'm not really sure how to answer that, so I don't, I just turn my attention to the tv where the reapings are being shown, but I haven't really been paying attention.

Me and Reyna were left alone in this small room to get to know each other, because apparently we had not choice in the matter, our mentors had already decided we were going to be allies. Something about a pair of attractive, strong kids unlike any District Twelve pair before.

At first I didn't mind Reyna, she was distant sure, but she was tolerable. But now every time she talks she shuts me down, and has been nothing but rude to me since we've been locked in this stupid room, and I don't like it.

"Your voice is literally higher than most of the girls I know," she continues, glaring at me unemotionally. I just shrink back into my seat.

I guess you could say I'm used to be picked on, but usually I just laugh it off. But Reyna's different. She's not joking around, or trying to be funny, she's down right cruel, and I have no idea how to handle her.

Yes I'm annoying, I know this. I talk a lot and I'm stupid, but I try to be nice and she's just shutting me down.

"They said we had to be allies.." I attempt to reason with her, hoping if she realizes she was stuck with me she'd tone it down a little, but it's only seemed to make it worse.

"I don't have to do anything, this is the Games for crying allowed Caleb, I'll kill you the minute I get my hands on a weapon!"

"Well that will be in the Capitol, and you aren't allowed to kill me until we get into the arena," I joke, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea how close I am to strangling you right now. I suggest you shut up, and watch the reapings."

I do as I'm told, looking to the screen to see we've already gotten to District Nine.

A name is called, something weird, and the camera somehow instantly finds the girl within the crowd. The girl is rather short, and her skin is dark, but not quite as dark as the scowl on her face.

When peacekeepers near her, she crosses her arms and simply tells them she is not going to the Capitol. I let out a loud chuckle and Reyna glares at me so I shut up, but I can't keep the smile off my face.

I've never heard of anyone plainly refusing to be reaped, and clearly I'm not the only one whose confused, because both peacekeepers stop in their tracks and stare blankly at the young girl.

After a few seconds they regain this senses and grab the girl and begin to drag her to the stage. She begins to argue with them, yelling at them and telling them they have no right to take her, but they clearly aren't listening.

On stage she is set down, but one of the peacekeepers keeps a firm hold on her arm in case she attempts to run.

Next, a boys name is called and the camera again rather quickly finds a rather tall, and muscular looking boy.

Shocked is an understatement, but he slowly gets himself together and begins to slowly walk to the stage, keeping his first clenched.

On stage he takes his spot beside the stubborn girl, and I laugh again when I see her glaring at the peacekeeper.

I would totally ally with her. I'm sure she's much cooler than Reyna!

The picture fades, but not before showing the District Nine boy standing on stage, fists clenched and eyes closed, looking like he was pretending he was somewhere else.

District Ten appears next, and I get bored of watching. Looking at Reyna I see that her eyes are glued to the television and I allow myself to wonder what or who has made her this way.

District Twelve isn't a great place, in fact it's horrible, and I'll be the first to tell you it's hard to keep bad thoughts at bay when living there, but I've always managed to keep a smile on my face even when I was close to opting out of life.

I've thought about how easy it would be to just not be here anymore, but never once have I lost my smile. Never once have I not tried to make others happy, and never once have I passed up an opportunity to tell a joke.

I don't think I've seen Reyna smile since I've met her, and I sure as hell know she hasn't told a joke, and I don't see her telling one anywhere in the near future.

I glance back at the screen and see a pair of crying tributes. One super young boy, and one older girl, but they both stand on stage crying, and I have to look away from the pair from Ten, unable to handle the sadness.

When I look back to the screen, the scenery has changed and it's now showing District Eleven. The pair of tributes from Eleven are complete opposites. When the boy is reaped, he calmly walks to the stage with a smile on his face, even waving at a few people in the crowd, but when the girl is reaped it takes her a few moments to even stumble out of the crowd, but when she does she shakes in fear, and her eyes dart around the square probably looking for some sort of escape. Poor thing.

I am shocked to see that both tributes from Eleven are white, unusual to the typical dark-skinned tributes that they usually produce.

When the screen fades, I look away.

I don't want to relive being reaped, and I certainly don't want to really see how crazy I looked.

I remember when it happened I was so overwhelmed with emotions I just begin to laugh. And I couldn't stop. All the way to the stage I laughed, and the tears began to spill down my face and I probably looked psycho or something, but at the time I didn't care.

Now I realize how stupid it was, and honestly am a bit embarrassed. Laughing is a stupid reaction, why couldn't I have been like Reyna? She glared, and she even brushed off the peacekeepers when they tried to help her. She looked like a threat, and I just looked like a psycho.

Reyna looked strong because she is strong, I tell myself. She's got a personality made for these Games, and I'm just me. Reyna probably doesn't want to ally with me because she knows how stupid and weak I am, and honestly can I blame her?

But our mentors made it pretty clear. We're going to be allies, and there's nothing we can do about it.

Reyna's a bitch, but she's a threat, and she can probably help me a lot. So while I loathe the thought of having to deal with her for the next several days, I am a little glad I have someone as strong as her on my side.

I guess I'll just have to bring out the old charm, and get her to really like me.

I laugh again. As if Reyna could ever like anybody.

* * *

**Song: Believe - Mumford and Sons**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so this story is off to a slow start, long story short I lost it and my life was not together but I've collected myself, and also this chapter made me want to cry every time I thought about it because reapings YAY! Anyways, next chap will be a lot sooner, but stand by as I try and keep my life together, we'll see how it goes. Ok bye.**


	5. Appetence

_I might only have one match_  
_But I can make an explosion_

* * *

**Arion Chenier, 18, District One Male**

* * *

The noise level in the room is a little overwhelming to say the least. There are tributes and stylists everywhere, combined with a bunch of other rather random people who I'm sure have no purpose in being here.

Still, my mentors promise there is nothing that compares to the infamous sound when District One's chariot first rolls out of the waiting area. I'm less than excited for that, but I guess it is all apart of the experience I volunteered for.

It's all part of the master plan that's supposed to bring my life some more, well some more life. Though I'm beginning to question wether this was my best idea, or my worse mistake. Honestly, it's only been a few days and I'm already exhausted. We haven't stopped since we got to the Capitol, and even on the train it was non-stop strategy and dealing with Anora.

It's tiring, and we haven't even reached the Games yet. I know that if I tried, I really could win the Games, and but that's a lot of effort and I'm not so sure I'm ready for that. I suppose I should have decided that before I volunteered, but I really didn't have a choice. Once the academy chose me, there was no going back. Oh well, what's done is done.

"Time to go meet our lovely allies puppy, you ready?" I cringe at Anora's new nickname for me. She decided on the train that I was going to be her puppy, and follow her around and basically do whatever she says, and there was nothing I could do to stop her. Not that I would really want to. Anora is loud, and strong, and I am totally not against having a much bigger target constantly standing in front of me, after all it'll take away from my work load, and I'm never against that.

I nod to Anora, though I doubt she notices since she's already started the short walk to the District Two chariot.

Upon Anora's approach, both of the pair from Two seem to shrink back a little and begin to look rather uncomfortable, though I can't blame them, Anora seems to have that effect on people.

"I'm Anora, and this is Arion, or puppy, whichever you'd prefer."

I sarcastically smile over Anora's shoulder, gaining a smile from both the District Two tributes. I suppose I should feel something over already making a good first impression, but there's nothing inside me but exhaustion.

"Lucas," the boy says quietly. "And this is Ari."

"I can speak for myself," the blonde girl says, and I'm taken back by the fire in her words.

I really hope she's not a bitch, because I would rather not have to put up with that, especially when I have Anora to deal with already.

"I'm electing myself as leader, and I could really care less if you two are joining us or not. I don't know if you've seen the reapings yet, but there are a lot of strong tributes to pick from this year."

Anora, always so subtle.

Lucas quickly nods his head, but Ari raises an eyebrow at Anora suspiciously, and I instantly recognize the look in her eyes.

"I'm out," is all she says, though there is the hint of a smirk tugging at her lips.

I'm unsurprised, though it takes a lot to even faze me. I'm kind of glad to be honest, having Ari and Anora in the same pack would drive me insane, and I'm pretty sure I'm not that far off already.

Lucas has a different reaction though. He looks over at his District partner, shocked, though he doesn't say a word.

There is an uneasy silence between the four of us as Anora and Ari make unbreakable eye contact, and Lucas seems to awkwardly be caught in between it.

After a few more moments, Ari hops down from the chariot she had previously been sitting on, and casually strolls away towards an empty corner of the room.

One less ally to worry about than I guess.

Her absence is soon replaced by the arrival of the District Four tributes, each wearing an equally as annoying grin on their face.

"Anora, leader of this years career pack. That's Lucas, that's Arion. I already know who you are, so don't waste your time introducing yourselves, but are you in or not?"

Anora can be a little upfront and overbearing, but you can't deny that she knows how to get the job done. She doesn't beat around the bush, or waste time, and I have to respect that.

"A pretty little thing like you oughta know we wouldn't be here if we weren't in," the boy says, winking at Anora.

I actually feel sick to my stomach as his District partner let's out a small giggle, and Dalton beams proudly.

"First thing, don't ever call me little, or pretty for that matter. Secondly," she says, looking directly at Laelle, "I am not going to put up with any weak links, and I've already pegged you as just that, so try not to prove me right, got it?"

Laelle scowls, but doesn't say a word. I do notice Dalton nudge her in the side and smirk at her, as if he was mocking her for getting in trouble, but she quickly steps on his foot with the end of her heel, effectively shutting him up.

Anora's wrong here, Laelle isn't the weak link, Dalton is. Laelle's playing the Game with her annoying attitude, but I honestly think Dalton's just annoying. Not that I care though, they'll both be dead in a few days time anyways.

I look over at Lucas and notice he isn't saying a word, instead choosing to stay out of the conversation and to stare at the ground. Red flags instantly go up, and I begin to wonder if he's hiding something, or if he's just not a social person.

I suppose he could potentially be thinking the same thing about me right now. But it's not that I'm unsocial, it's just I simply do not care enough to bother to attempt conversations. I'll sit back and watch the others, and learn from them, and then when the time comes I'll use that information to win the Games.

That is of course if I feel like. If I can feel anything for that matter, because it's really starting to get hard to feel even the littlest of things.

I just don't care enough to feel, or to do anything really, I just don't care.

"Well, we better get ready. Try not to disappoint yourselves," Anora says, using her hand to signal me to follow her as she begins to head back to our chariot without another word.

I consider not listening to her, but I struggle to find any reason not to.

So I do, like the good little puppy I am.

* * *

**Avery Reising, 16, District Seven Male**

* * *

We're among the last of the tributes to get here, and I can tell by the number of eyes on me that we're running slightly behind, and I guess I'm to blame for that.

As if I was going to be paraded around the city shirtless. Wasn't going to happen, and it only took me like an hour to convince them, and even then all I got was a simple brown vest that barely covers me.

What the fuck is with the Capitol and seeing kids half naked? It's disgusting, and I'm pretty sure it can be classified as child pornography, which is apparently illegal in this country.

But I guess murder is also illegal, and the Capitol seems to have no problem breaking that law. I guess they're just better than us. Not.

I don't bother waiting for my stylists directions, because it's not hard to tell which chariot belongs to us. In fact, it's the only one that doesn't currently hold tributes in it.

I begin to walk over to it, taking my time and hearing the light foot steps of Amoret following behind me.

As I look around, I notice most of the other tributes are looking in our direction, and I get the feeling that'll make Amoret uncomfortable. But I kind of like it, knowing that all these people are paying attention to me, and are thinking about me, well it's rather refreshing, considering I was a nobody back in my District.

I suppose one could see the benefits of being reaped; you get to see the Capitol, eat nice food, and most importantly escape the measly life that the District's provide us, and get the chance to become somebody, either that or just escape life in general. Either works for me.

When we get to the chariot, I don't stop, taking continuous leaps up until I'm standing in the chariot, and glaring at the two tributes from Six, who meet my eye before both turning away.

After a few moments of me glaring at anyone who dares to look my way, I sense Amoret climb up and stand beside me.

I glance over and notice the worried look on Amoret's face. Figures, I've only just met the girl but I can already tell she's not one for being the centre of attention, but that's fine, the more attention for me. Plus, I suppose I could have some fun with Amoret.

"What's wrong?" I whisper, attempting to sound as genuine as possible.

"Just a little nervous," Amoret says, smiling shyly at me. Now, normally I would feel the need to mock the girl, but as we are in a forced alliance, I suppose I should at least make an effort to be civil with her, despite me think she's hopeless.

Suddenly the lights are dimming, and I am almost knocked off my feet by the noise that suddenly fills the room.

I look forward and see the rathe large doors slowly creaking open, and revealing a large runway with what I can only guess to be thousands of people, and thousands of more lights. It's all almost too much for me, and I considering jumping down from the chariot.

But of course that's not me, I'm a lot better than that. There's not much I can't handle, and a few thousand screaming fans, well that's nothing.

I look over expecting to see Amoret crying, or even cowering, but I shocked when I see the grin that covers her face.

I notice the slight tremble in her hands, but other than that the girl looks as calm as ever, despite telling me not two minutes ago that she was nervous.

I would ask what just happened, but the noise prohibits me from doing so. So I'm left to question how she just pulled herself together, when I barely did myself.

The moment I saw her, I wrote her off as useless, and then when I was told we would be allies, well I almost just ended it myself, but perhaps I'm wrong.

Perhaps Amoret might be stronger than I originally thought, or perhaps she's just really good at hiding it.

Either way, it makes her a hundred times more valuable.

So when our chariot suddenly jolts forward, and Amoret stumbles a little and smiles over at me, I grab her hand to help her balance herself, and I smile back.

Perhaps this alliance might be a good.

* * *

**Khalla Henshawe, 15, District Eleven Female**

* * *

Judah throws himself down onto the couch, resting his legs in my lap, using his feet to slide off his socks.

"Disgusting," I attempt to grumble, but I end up giggling just as loudly as Judah.

I grab one of his socks, and throw it at his face, successfully hitting him right in the nose.

In return he puts his bare, and might I add stinky, feet in my face until I physically grab them and force them off of me.

The disgruntled sigh is audible from a few feet behind us, and we both quickly turn around to see our escort glaring at us.

"Can't you two be mature for five minutes?"

Judah puts his head down, and I awkwardly smile at the lady. Who is she to tell us to be mature? She's not the one that's going to die in a few days. She's not the one who should be living out her last few days to the fullest, and she's not the one who may be forced to take another persons life.

"Are you even watching the recap?" she asks, motioning towards the television, where the parade recaps are being shown.

"We didn't really get any air time, so there's not really a point."

"No point? You didn't get any air time because the pair of you are nothing exciting, especially when compared to some of the others. Plus, you should be watching the other tributes anyways, you idiots are going to need allies if you plan to make it anywhere. I never thought I'd say it, but I prefer the depressed kids District Eleven normally gets."

When her rants over, she quickly turns around and disappears behind the nearest door. I instantly break out in laughter, and look over expecting Judah to be laughing with me, but he still has his head down.

"It's fine, she's just a psycho anyways."

"She's right Khalla, the Capitol has barely noticed us."

"We've literally only been here 24 hours," I smile, but Judah continues to stare blankly at me.

"Do you know who Anora Colliare is?" he suddenly asks, and after a few moments of thinking I recognize the name as the girl from District One.

"She only needed 24 hours, and everyone already knows her name. She's who they want to win, and no one even notices us. This is already her Games, how is that fair?"

"I don't know," I say, crossing my arms and leaning back into the couch, not really feeling this conversation.

"We need to do something Khalla, we can't just laugh our way to the end."

I don't like this Judah. What happened to the one who was laughing not five minutes ago? The one who wasn't so Games focused.

"We can't do anything.."

"We can!" He suddenly yells, sitting up straight. "We just need to do something no ones ever done, something that will get their attention."

"Like what? Wanna get naked during our interviews? Or maybe kiss a little on stage?" I joke, but Judah doesn't even acknowledge me. He just continues to stare blankly, though he's now shifted his gazed to the floor.

"What are you thinking?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"They love the careers to much, they love Anora too much. We just have to kill her," he says, as if killing a career is the easiest thing in the world. As if killing another human was just that easy.

"How do you suppose we do that? I've never even held a weapon, and I doubt you have either."

"This is war Khalla, and the only way to win a war is with an army."

I laugh, all too familiar with what he's planning. "Are you an idiot? Never in the history of the Games has an anti-career alliance ever taken out the careers."

"Exactly, those alliances were too small. Those weren't armies, those were groups of stupid little kids going against trained killers. We need everyone, anyone and everyone who isn't a career to go after them together, and then they'll stand no chance!"

Honestly, it's a good idea, but it scares me. There's no way we could all work together without turning on each other, and what happens after they're dead?

What happened to Judah? He's in war mode, and it's scary.

I agreed to be allies with him because he was like me. He was happy, and he was nice, but now he's turned into some sort of war general, and I'm not so sure I want to be in this alliance anymore.

But I also know I could never be alone.

"I guess it could work.." I say, and Judah smiles, nodding his head.

Maybe it will, or maybe it won't. Either way I'm going to die, and I just really need Judah to help me be happy these last days, and right now he's not doing that.

He's fighting for his life, and it's scaring me.

* * *

**Song: Fight Song - Rachel Platten**

* * *

**AN: I love all these tributes, and this story is still going. I'm going to attempt to power-through the Capitol, because the Games are going to be so much better to write, but right now you're going to have to deal with my slow updates, though I'm working on it. Nobodies perfect okay?  
Also don't ask me about the line break at the start of Khalla's POV, I haven't any idea what that issue is.  
**


	6. Affliction

**_The Bloodbath_**

* * *

The arena took many of the tributes off guard, not because of how brutal it was, but because of how beautiful it appeared to be.

The golden cornucopia sat in the middle of a rock field, surrounded by mountains of rocks that would be impossible to climb.

The only other noteworthy thing in the area was the giant waterfall that cascaded down several yards from the nearest tribute.

As many of the tributes hypothesised, the waterfall was the only way out.

The timer began, and several of the tributes shook in fear, but those who were ready for this moment, those like the careers, noticed something was wrong.

The clock went down, but there was no signature click, no sound to remind the tributes of the decreasing time, and no welcome to The Games, that had become a tradition.

But those who noticed had little time to dwell, because before they could really think about it, the clock hit zero and the tributes were off, barely anyone noticing the lack of gong.

**24****th**** – Lozen Harrow **

Lozen was supposed to stick to the plan; Lucerne would gather the supplies, and he would stay out of the way, but when Lozen saw the District Four boy getting too close for comfort, he darted towards him, with nothing but his tiny hands as a weapon. Dalton's spear was through his chest before Lucerne had even noticed he had moved.

**23****rd**** – Lucerne Alderney **

When Lucerne did notice her allies' lifeless body, she reacted with rage, charging the boy who had killed such an innocent kid. Laelle wanted nothing more than to see Dalton die, but she wasn't quite ready to lose her flirting partner, so she quickly ran her blade across the stupid girl's neck, silencing her for good.

**22****nd**** – Zander Vermont **

Zander wanted to be in the career alliance more than anything, which is exactly why he had agreed to ally with Taela and Ainsely. He just needed to prove himself to them, and to do that he had to kill one of his allies. Putting his plan into action, Zander got the attention of the obvious career leader, and began running to where he knew Ainsely was hiding, but Zander miscalculated how fast Anora and her long legs were. The career girl caught up to him in no time, throwing him to the ground, and brutally stomping on his head, against the rocks until his face was unrecognizable.

**21****st**** – Avery Reising **

Avery had found the District Eight boy downright creepy, and it had made him more than a little uncomfortable when the boy had tried hitting on him, either way, Avery knew who his first target would be, and it seemed all to coincidental that e had stumbled upon the boy, facing away from him going through a backpack. Avery tightened his grip on the rock he had been using, and approached the boy. What he didn't count on was the boy's ally screaming his name across the field, and alerting him to Avery's presence. With a fair fight, and Cinthio's sword against Avery's rock, well it didn't take Cinthio too long to gut him like a fish. But even across the field Surah could see the slight grin on Cinthio's face, and it was enough to make his stomach drop.

**20****th**** – Ainsely Embers**

By now, most of the tributes were either dead, or gone, but Ainsely was still patiently waiting for Zander or Taela to make an appearance, until eventually she got up, and attempted to make a break for it. Unfortunately for her, Anora still had her eye out for tributes, and managed to fling rocks at her until she received one in the back of her head, sending her flying to the ground. Anora traced lines along the Ainsely's back with her sword, as Ainsely passed in and out of consciousness, but the girls last thought was cursing the two tributes she had trusted enough to ally with.

**19****th**** – Lucas Rittori **

Ari had known there was an alliance that was supposed to target the careers in the bloodbath, but something must have gone wrong, because there was no one else left at the cornucopia, except for her, and all five of the other careers. Not that she needed any help, but still, she was disgusted that they hadn't even managed to take out one of them. Ari could see she had two options, Lucas, or Arion. Both were close enough for her to shoot, but one of them happened to be her District Partner. Before the arrow had even hit it's mark, Ari had disappeared behind the wall of water, that had mysteriously not been making any noise, and as Lucas fell, and the other careers panicked, Anora knew who had done it, and she was getting quite sick of the bitch.

**18****th**** – Judah Tunneson **

Judah and his allies were supposed to target the careers, but Judah had been stabbed in the stomach pretty early on, and the alliance had to abandon their plan and ditch the bloodbath, with very little supplies. Khalla did her best to stich him up, but the others knew he wouldn't make it very long. He was still holding on when everyone fell asleep that night, but when they woke up, he was gone, presumably he had fallen to his injuries some point in the night, and the lack of cannons in this arena hadn't alerted the others to his death. But what they didn't know was that Judah still had a few days of fight left in him, had it not been for his own alliance member that had slipped the poison in the drink he was given.

* * *

**_Day Two_**

* * *

**17****th**** – Amoret Vassiere **

Amoret had lost her one and only alliance member in the bloodbath, and was not doing so well on her own. She had no food, no weapons, and no supplies. So when the careers found her, she didn't put up much of a fight instead begging the District Four girl to take her away from this place, and Laelle had little qualms about doing so.

**16****th**** – Tate Hartigan **

Terron, Skylie, Khalla, Ella, and Lanora were all pretty upset but Judah's early death, and a lot of tension had built up over the past day, so much so that Lanora and Ela had decided to leave when it was supposed to be them on guard. Luckily, another alliance member had been awake to see them leave, but instead of keeping watch over the others, he stabbed Tate in his sleep, keeping his hand over the young boy's mouth so he wouldn't make any sound, and watching as the hovercraft silently took him into the night.

* * *

**_Day Three_**

* * *

**15****th****\- Caleb Foster **

Ari had stumbled upon the pair from Twelve, as the two were making no efforts to be quiet, arguing fairly loudly with each other. Ari knew she could take the District out of the running this year right now if she wanted to, but she also knew how strong the career pack was, and had little hope of taking it on herself. She presented herself to the pair, and gave them an ultimatum; she would either kill them both, or one of them would have to kill the other, and then they could join her. Caleb readied his knife, expecting to take on the girl with Reyna by his side, but before he could blink Reyna was running her knife through his neck, no hesitation and no regret in the girl's eyes.

**14****th**** – Terron Halier **

Terron had only one more ally to kill before it would just be him and Skylie, and he would be that much closer to winning. He felt bad for what he had done, but Terron wanted nothing more than to win this thing, and go home. What he hadn't counted on, was Skylie's suspicions of him. So when Terron went to strangle Khalla, Skylie put her knife through the back of Terrron's head, tears spilling from her eyes as she realized she had been betrayed once again.

* * *

**_Day Four_**

* * *

**13****th**** – Ella Fairclough **

Cinthio and Surah had stumbled upon the pair of girls, and had startled them enough to cause Lanora to flee, leaving Ella by herself to take on the two boys. Cinthio quickly disarmed the small girl, and instructed Surah to finish the job. He tried, he really did, but ultimately he was not strong enough, causing Cinthio to have to step in and do it himself, stabbing her through the chest with his sword.

**12****th**** – Surah Nissen **

Cinthio saw potential in Surah, but had only failed him. He wanted desperately for Surah to be his ride or die, after all the boy was interesting enough, and hot as hell in the eyes of Cinthio, but he just wasn't strong enough. So as Cinthio approached a weeping Surah, Surah could see the look in his eyes, and he knew what Cinthio was going to do. But Surah wasn't a fighter, and he had nothing to live for. So as the blade burned through his skin, Surah's crying stopped, instead replaced by a small smile as his head fell to the ground, on the hard, rocky ground.

* * *

**_Day Five_**

* * *

**11****th**** – Lanora Farryn**

The following day, Cinthio had already found another partner, in the form of his District Partner. Taela had seemed weak, and dumb, but she had managed to survive this long on her own, and Cinthio respected that, and saw the potential. And he was right to do so, because when the pair stumbled above Lanora, Taela didn't hesitate to sink her balde into the young, smiling girl's neck.

* * *

**_Day Six_**

* * *

**10****th**** – Laelle Delma **

Laelle and Dalton had gone off on their own, away from the pair from District One. They were sitting on the edge of a cliff they had managed to climb up, as their tongues interlocked, and their hands explore each other's body. This wasn't love, this was merely a hook up to both of them, something to pass the time when they weren't hunting, but for Dalton, it was something even less. He interlocked his hand with hers, and he suddenly jerked on the girls hand as fast as he could, sending her flying off the edge of the cliff, her fingers lipping through his, and her screams echoing several moments after she disappears from his sight. Laelle was hot, and Dalton was more than tired of her annoying personality.

**9****th**** – Arion Chenier **

When Dalton returned without Laelle, Arion was shocked, but Anora just smiled knowingly. Arion kept his cool, despite wanting to rip Dalton's head off, and perhaps he should of, because that night when the three were sitting around a small fire, without warning Dalton flung his spear across the fire and into Arion's chest, killing him almost instantly. Without another word, Anora smiled and wished him goodnight, before climbing into her sleeping bag and falling asleep.

* * *

**_Day Seven_**

* * *

The finale eight came down to four pairs; Skylie &amp; Khalla, Reyna &amp; Ari, Dalton &amp; Anora, and Cinthio and Taela, perhaps one of the strongest final eight in The Games history.

**8****th**** – Khalla Henshawe &amp; 7****th**** – Skylie Farrow **

The first battle came down to Skylie and Khalla versus Ari and Reyna. It was almost hard to watch how unfair the match was. Skylie and Khalla tried to fight, but Ari's arrow quickly silenced Khalla, and Skylie was soon taken care of, courtesy of Reyna's spear.

* * *

**_Day Eight_**

* * *

**6****th**** – Cinthio L'Anse **

The next battle wasn't nearly as quick, as Taela and Cinthio met Ari and Reyna. Ari shot at Cinthio, but missed, causing her to go against him with her knife, Cinthio armed with his sword. Taela surprisingly held her own against Reyna, even inflicting a few injuries on the girl. But when Ari managed to disarm Cinthio, Taela panicked, punching Reyna in the face before fleeing. Ari quickly ended the District Eight boys fight, before her and Reyna took off after Taela.

**5****th**** – Reyna Calhoun**

Unfortunately it wasn't Taela the girls found, it was Dalton and Anora. Reyna was more than ready to take on the pair, but Ari had lost her crossbow in the previous fight, and with that she had also lost a lot of her confidence. Ari bailed, and Anora sent Dalton after her, leaving Anora and Reyna to fight it out. Reyna was a fighter, but Anora was trained, and Anora wanted this more, so ultimately, with the quick flick of her wrist, Anora disarmed and killed Reyna, without even breaking a sweat.

**4****th**** – Taela Morrisette **

Dalton found Ari, and the two were in the middle of fighting it out when Taela reappeared, sneaking up on the pair, with the intention of taking at least one of them out. Unfortunately, Ari was once again willing to throw anyone under the bus to save her own ass, and warned Dalton of Taela's approach, before once again running in the opposite direction. Taela was tired of fighting, and was ready to end this one way or another, so she charged Dalton blindly, making it easy for Dalton to simply stick out his spear, and for the girl to impale herself.

* * *

**_The Final Three – Anora, Ari, and Dalton._**

* * *

**3****rd**** – Anora Colliare **

When Dalton turned around, he didn't see what he expected. He thought Ari had ran the other way, but instead he saw her charging right for him. Readying his spear, he anticipated a fight, but instead Ari flew past him, throwing a handful of small pebbles in his face, almost to mock him, but he didn't have time to chase her, because he finally saw what she was running from. It wasn't a mutt, or any sort of natural disaster, no it was much worse. Anora, sword in hand, was charging right for him.

"I suppose this means our alliance is off," Dalton joked, but Anora just snarled, charging at him once again. The fight that come afterwards was a long and tiring one, but neither competitor ever gained any sort of leverage, and it was almost too even. Many people back in the Capitol started to get bored, thinking the fight would never end.

But then it happened, then she happened. Dalton took a step back as Anora suddenly went rigid, blood pouring from her mouth. He almost laughed as Anora fell to her knees, mouthing the words bitch one last time, before Ari appeared over her shoulder, crossbow in hand.

"So that's why you wouldn't stop fucking running? Princess needs her toy," Dalton smirked, but Ari didn't even grin, nor did she bite back. She was done, her fight was gone, and all she wanted was this to be over.

"I'm sorry Dalton," she whispered, loading her crossbow, with an arrow that Dalton hadn't seen.

"No you're not," he yelled, attempting to buy himself some time as the panic began to set in.

"I am, I never wanted this bullshit," Ari whispered, the smallest hint of her old self starting to reappear.

"STOP FUCKING LYING!" Dalton screamed, the tears beginning to stream down his face as Ari raised her crossbow, realizing there's no outcome that includes him surviving.

Dalton didn't see it, but a single teared slid down her face as he went to throw his spear, and she pulled the trigger that ended her last opponent's life.

Ari had one, and she waited for the joy, the relief, the anything other than the feeling that had overcome her since the Games had really started, but it never came.

The feeling stayed, even as Ari was officially declared as the Victor.

So she screamed, and she didn't stop until she was unconscious, and who knows when that was.

Ari won, but she was no happier coming out then she was coming in, in fact she was worse.

Ari had one, but there was no way she would continue living.

* * *

**A/N: Words cannot describe how sad I am that I couldn't finish this story, because these Tributes were all freaking amazing, and I wish I could have developed them more, but honestly I couldn't. As many of you may know, I left fanfiction for a bit and cut off all ties with everyone on here, unless your name was Olive or Ace, but yeah even they don't know the full of it. I had a rough couple months, mental health problems, blah blah everyone has problems so I wont bore you, but yeah I'm back possibly? Who knows, I might stay, I might leave again, but I wanted to get this out because I wanted to. Anyways, Hi, Bye, yeah this is awkward I feel like Olive writing this!**

**CONGRATS TO ARI CHEVAL AND HER CREATOR SOPHIA YAS BAE**

**I think it's important I talk about why I made this decision, and some other possibilities I considered. Shockingly enough, for the first several months, and literally for the longest time Terron (D9) was the victor, because I loved him and the plot I had set out for him, BUT then I realized his plot ended about halfway through the story and I couldn't think of what else to do with him. Dalton was also a possibility because omg I LOVE him, but ultimately I decided Ari was more the victor type I was looking for, and the ending was going to be a lot more emotional so yeah. **

**Also I didn't edit this at all, its very hot off the press and it's the first thing ive written in months. **

**Bye Sound of Silence, you were real af, but bad timing. **


End file.
